1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for killing insect pests including all life stages. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for killing all life stages of bed bugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of techniques and instruments have been developed for use in the killing insects, such as bed bugs, in buildings. By way of a non-limiting illustration, bed bug infestations were a common part of life in much of North America before the use of chlorinated hydrocarbons such as DDT and other synthetic insecticides became widespread in the 1940s and 1950s.
Though never completely eradicated, their presence has been minimal until their recent resurgence in many countries including, but not limited to, the United States, Canada, Australia and some European countries. Their resurgence has been a devastating and expensive event in the lives of many people today. In rental property and the hospitality industry among others, bed bug infestations have had legal ramifications. Throughout the world, large cities are being overwhelmed by bed bug proliferation. In apartment buildings and other attached dwellings, bed bug infestations can be particularly widespread from one dwelling to another. People face risks of possible exposure to pesticides, and are experiencing loss of belongings, and financial distress as they deal with an infestation. Although various infectious agents have been found in bed bugs, there has never been clear documentation of transmission of any disease. For example, studies show that hepatitis B can be carried by bed bugs, but transmission is thought to be unlikely. Similar difficulties and hazards accompany other insects.
The pesticide treatment approach often requires multiple visits and may not always be effective due to pesticide resistance and dispersal of the insects. For example, according to a 2005 survey, only 6.1% of companies claim to be able to eliminate bed bugs in a single visit, while 62.6% claim to be able to control a problem in 2-3 visits. Insecticide application may cause dispersal of bed bugs to neighboring areas of a structure, spreading the infestation. Furthermore, the problem of insecticide resistance in bed bug populations increases their opportunity to spread. Studies of bed bug populations across the United States indicate that resistance to pyrethroid insecticides, which are used in the majority of bed bugs treatments, is widespread. Treatment failures are prevalent and repeated services can be financially devastating and time consuming Exterminators may require individuals to dispose of furniture and other infested materials.
In many pest control situations, including but certainly not limited to bed bugs, chemicals are the primary method of gaining control over an infestation. In some situations, however, chemicals are not permitted to control insect infestations, either because of toxicity to humans or because the chemicals have a detrimental effect on the materials being treated, e.g., taxidermy mounts. Moreover, the FDA and other levels of governments in the United States and Canada have de-labeled the use of certain chemicals for use on furniture and other household articles that are in regular contact with humans.
Alternative methods of mattress treatment are highly desirable instead of contaminating mattresses and other household furnishings with insecticides. Spraying the furnishings with insecticides is undesirable (and illegal by label requirements) since, sufficient time must be given after application before the furnishings that come in contact with humans (not only mattresses, but also chairs and couches) can be used again and there is a risk of the user having an allergic reaction to the chemicals, not to mention other possible health risks including cancer and acute neurotoxicity. Concerns over the possible effects of pesticides on the health of people and pets, as well as the dispersal of bed bugs to neighboring dwellings due to repellent effects of insecticides, make the practice of chemically treating these items problematic.
Moreover, disposal of items such as mattresses, box springs, couches etc. is a costly process and rarely solves the problem. This also aids in the spread of bed bugs to other locations if another individual finds a disposed item and decides to use it in their home. Instead, new furniture is usually infested. The movement of infested furniture also facilitates the spread of insects such as bed bugs. Vacuuming helps reduce insect infestations, but does not eliminate insects hidden inside of items.
Freezing equipment is used to kill insect pests with cold temperatures. An example of this would be Cryonite, which uses the cooling properties of CO2, spraying a snow at a temperature of −78.5° C. Though insects and particularly bed bugs can tolerate a broad range of temperatures, −14 to 44° C., they cannot survive body freezing or extreme heat. As with approaches such as vacuuming and steaming, freezing sprays may not reach insects that are hidden inside walls, furniture or appliances.
A variety of heat treatment techniques are known, each suffering from disadvantages that may be improved by the present invention. For example, steam treatment can effectively kill all stages of insects, including bed bugs. Unfortunately, insects hide in a diversity of places, making steam treatment very tedious, labor intensive and time consuming. There is also the risk of the steam not penetrating materials enough to kill hidden insects. The steam may also damage materials such as varnished wood, or cause mold from the moisture left behind. In addition, steam treatment requires repeated and very thorough steaming of the mattress, box spring, bed frame, bed covers, pillows, not to mention other materials and objects within the infested room, such as carpets and curtains.
A clothes dryer can be used for killing all life stages of insects in clothing and blankets. Infested clothes and bedding are first washed in hot water with laundry detergent then placed in the drier for at least 20 minutes. However, this does not eliminate insects in the mattress, bed frame and surrounding environment. Sterilized fabrics from the dryer are thus easily re-infested. Continually treating materials in this fashion is labor intensive, and in itself does not eliminate the infestation.
Control of insects via heat techniques involves raising temperatures to or above the killing temperature for insects which, for most insects including bed bugs is around 45° C. or 113° F. for a sustained period. Heat treatments are generally carried out by professionals, and may be performed for a single dwelling or even to heat treat an entire building. Some of the drawbacks for heat treatments include the amount of time required to raise core temperatures (interior temperature of materials) high enough to effectively kill insects that may have taken refuge within materials. The setup in order to effectively heat treat materials in the room, as well as insertion of heating ducting into the building through windows can be intrusive and cause embarrassment to the person affected. Following a heat-treatment, a room may be easily re-infested, as insects are able to retreat into cracks and crevasses in walls, ceilings and floors, where they may escape treatment by finding cool spots.
Thus, the known treatment techniques have major disadvantages and, as a result, a viable treatment gap exists that allows the population of insects, including but not limited to bed bugs, to flourish and spread to the current epidemic proportions.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies.